


Dark, What The Fuck?

by egotisticalee



Series: Pull The Broken Pieces Together [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Humour, M/M, just an excuse to use "I was doing things" "I'm things", kind of a sequel but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee
Summary: A spiritual sequel to Heaven Smiles Above Me in which Dark is very late to a meeting and Wilford calls him out on it. Anti arrives to explain.





	Dark, What The Fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> I was basically giggling the entire time I wrote this. And I know I've probably got some character traits a bit wrong - I'm fairly sure Google probably wouldn't bet, or if he would even want money. But this is just for a giggle. Hope you like it!

"Dark, what the fuck?"

Dark glares at Wilford as he takes his seat at the table, fighting the blush that threatened to appear on his cheeks. The others easily resume their conversation, ignoring Dark.

"Shut up," he retorts, knowing it's a weak retaliation.

"You're 20 minutes late, Dark. You look a mess. What happened?” Dark self-consciously runs a hand through his mussed hair and straightens his suit again. He opens his mouth to reply, but Dr Iplier interrupts him.

“You’ve got bruises on your neck,” he points out. Dark internally swears he’s going to kill the damn lot of them.

“Look, it doesn’t matter. I was just doing things,” he says, waving his hand and wishing the others would just drop it. A familiar glitching sound fills the room and Dark suddenly feel arms wrap around his waist and a weight appears at his shoulder as the newcomer rests his head there.

“I’m things,” says Anti behind him and Dark adds him to the top of the to-kill list.

6 pairs of eyes and one bloody bandage stare at the two of them and Dark can’t stop his cheeks heating up this time as he pinches the bridge of his nose. The room is silent apart from the Host’s narrating of the whole scene.

“Goddamnit,” Bim mutters as he searches in his pockets and hands a $10 bill each to Google and the Host. Dark glares at him as Wilford starts to get his bearings.

“Really, Dark? Him?” he asks and the others finally look away and resume their own conversations. Dark’s reply is yet again interrupted, this time by the demon behind him.

“Yes, me. Do you have a problem with that?” Anti asks. Dark can feel his glitching get more severe as the grip around his waist tightens and he places a hand on Anti’s arm to placate him.

“Both of you, stop it,” he says, and he can’t quite believe he’s playing peacekeeper between Anti and Wilford of all people. Egos. Whatever.

“Wilford, it is not your business who I decide to sleep with. Nor is it any of yours,” he adds with a glare around the table, “Anti, I will speak to you later. For now, let me finish my meeting.” He turns his head to face Anti and sees him raising an eyebrow with an expectant expression. Rolling his eyes, he drops his voice to a whisper.

“Please,” he says under his breath. Out of the corner of his eye, Google slides his $10 bill over to the Host. Dark curses all robots and their hearing.

“Until we meet again,” Anti says, giving Dark’s waist a squeeze before glitching away again. The table stares at him again and Dark lets his aura grow and his voice becomes more distorted.

“One word and I’ll murder you all,” he growls before containing himself again. After a muttered “Touchy” from Wilford, the meeting resumes and Dark thinks about how he’s going to teach Anti a lesson about undermining his authority in front of the others.

That thought goes out of the window as soon as he gets home, but Dark reminds himself it’s the thought that counts.


End file.
